La fille du réseau O
by Kogatana
Summary: Genma est policier, et enquête sur un important réseau qui capture des enfants. Son affaire pourrait bien basculer grâce à sa prisonnière... Mais comment la faire parler ?


C'est mon premier post, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi. ^^'

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils proviennent du manga "Naruto." Ceci est un autre univers, le nôtre (mais ce n'est pas vraiment une school-fic puisque ça ne se passe pas dans un collège.) J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible, il en reste peut-être encore, j'oublie souvent des accords. Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! (Et laissez une review...)

**I. Ambiance explosive à la PJ**

« _Etre mortel, c'est accepter le cours du temps._

_Etre immortel, c'est le changer. _»

O.

La jeune femme avait les mains menottées derrière le dossier de sa chaise. Un hématome s'étendait sur sa pommette gauche, juste en dessous d'un œil à demi-clos, sa lèvre supérieure était fendue, mais sa tranquillité était intacte. La lumière lui tombait sur le visage, éblouissante, sans réussir à modifier l'impassibilité de ses traits. Menton sur la poitrine, yeux clos et sourire paisible, elle paraissait dormir. Mais dès qu'on la ramènerait dans sa cellule, elle sortirait de ce sommeil invincible d'interrogatoire, hurlerait ses injures, cognerait à la porte, se jetterait à la gorge du gardien, mordrait, grifferait, lacèrerait. Comme une chienne enragée, efflanquée, le poil terne, les crocs brillants, ne vivant encore que pour glaner l'amour de son maître. Jamais elle ne le balancerait. C'était perdu d'avance. Comment peut-on être aveugle au point d'adorer un pareil salaud ? Comment peut-on couvrir celui qui commet de telles horreurs ? Quelque chose dépassait Genma. Quelque chose qui réveillait au fond de lui ce qu'un homme abrite de pire : la violence animale.

« Réponds-moi, bordel de Dieu ! »

Les réponses ironiques et fières des petits merdeux qui ne veulent pas perdre la face. Les aveux paniqués de ceux qui croient avoir le temps de faire marche arrière et d'échapper à la prison. Le désespoir muet des innocents qui ne savent pas comment le prouver. Les cris et les crachats des psychopathes qui n'ont honte de rien, surtout pas de leur haine. Tout, il avait tout eu, et tout était mieux que ce silence tranquille et assuré. Ce n'était pas du sang-froid, c'était de la confiance. De la confiance à l'état pur. Le commissaire passa une main lasse sur son visage couvert de sueur, se rassit et respira à fond. Il commençait à comprendre les méthodes d'Ibiki, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour les appliquer. Et ça ne marcherait certainement pas avec elle. Il lui fallait à tout prix se calmer.

« Votre nom. Dites-moi au moins cela. Nous finirons par le trouver de toute façon, gagnons du temps.

- J'ai tout mon temps. »

C'était ses premiers mots, légers et sereins. Elle avait une jolie voix de rockeuse, grave, un peu éraillée.

« En effet, répliqua-t-il. Je peux vous promettre la perpétuité si vous continuez sur cette voie.

- Pas de preuves, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. »

Il n'y avait aucune inquiétude sur son visage, et le cœur de Genma se tordit de rage impuissante et de douleur intolérable lorsqu'il se rappela qu'elle avait raison. Ses poings se crispèrent.

« Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il a enlevé des enfants. Au moins une dizaine. Pour tester des drogues, des médicaments, des croisements de gêne… Ce genre d'expériences censées faire avancer la science, le progrès, toutes ces conneries. La moitié de ces gamins sont morts et leurs parents n'ont même pas reconnu les cadavres parce qu'ils étaient mutilés ! Torturés ! Vous m'entendez ? Torturés. Certains avaient même _muté_ à cause des produits qu'il leur inoculait ! Et il leur a fait ça quand ils étaient vivants, l'autopsie l'a prouvé, ils étaient conscients… Des enfants. Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ? Vous réalisez à quel point c'est horrible ? Non ! Même pas ! Vous êtes juste une… une groupie. Une fan-girl. »

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Pas même un tremblement.

« Mais il se fiche de vous. Vous pouvez crever en prison, il ne viendra pas vous chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'il en à faire ? Une de plus ou de moins… Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, pas vrai ? Tout un réseau. Un chirurgien, un kidnappeur… On mettra la main sur eux. Je vous le jure. Et votre homme, on le fera tomber, et alors ce sera bien dommage qu'on ne soit pas aux States, parce que là-bas… Là-bas, ce salopard, on l'aurait électrocuté ! »

Un cri. Elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle ne le regardait pas.

« Vous pouvez m'ignorer, ça ne changera rien, s'emporta Genma. Vous savez comme moi que c'est vrai. Il ne vous aime pas. »

Cette fois, sa tête bougea légèrement. Fugace mouvement de gauche à droite qui fit voler ses mèches de cheveux. Comme un déni.

« Il ne vous aime pas. »

Les muscles se tendirent sous les habits de prisonnier. Première faiblesse.

« Il ne vous aime pas. »

Elle semblait se faire violence pour ne pas parler et un instant, il fut saisi de la douleur qu'il aperçut sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux remplis d'une détresse de fillette. Soudain, il se demanda son âge. Etait-ce en fin de compte une jeune femme ou une jeune fille ?

« Il ne vous aime pas. »

Une jeune fille. Il le comprit en voyant le tremblement de propager de ses épaules à toute sa colonne vertébrale, secouer son corps comme un spasme de sanglot contenu, si loin de la sérénité du début d'interrogatoire. Mais il savait qu'il ne tirerait pas profit de cette faille. Elle démentirait ses propos avec la force du désespoir, s'obstinerait à ne pas le croire, se murerait dans le silence… Le silence. Depuis tout petit, Genma détestait le silence. Trop de vide, trop d'absence, trop de mort. Les cadavres ne parlent pas, les cadavres font silence. Sa mère aussi. Il serra les dents.

« Raidou ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un visage où s'étendait une effrayante cicatrice. Regard légèrement inquiet sur la prisonnière, le commissaire, la lumière crue du bureau.

« Ramène-la dans sa cellule. »

Elle ne bougea quand le gardien posa une main sur son bras, poupée molle et immobile, soudain vidée de toute agressivité. Il ne dit rien. Quand il referma la porte, Genma n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état qu'elle.

23h51. Shizune bâilla. Même son café, pourtant noir et serré, n'arrivait plus à la maintenir éveillée. Tout juste si elle parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts. Son regard fatigué glissa sur la pile bancale qui se dressait sur son bureau : dossiers, pochettes, classeurs, feuilles volantes, carnets, tous les supports que la paperasse peut trouver s'étaient donné le mot pour envahir les lieux. Elle eut un soupir las. Tant pis pour aujourd'hui, elle reprendrait le travail demain. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le courage de continuer. Pourtant, en se levant, elle ressentit le pinçon de culpabilité que Tsunade appelait « son excès de sensibilité. » Et d'enchaîner : « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai que des hommes gentils, compréhensifs et compatissants pour faire le boulot ? » Oui, savoir qu'il y avait dans cet amoncellement de dossiers de quoi innocenter des gens en prisons, ferrer des coupables et sauver des vies empêchait Shizune d'abandonner son travail aussi facilement que sa tasse de café. Elle estimait cela normal, mais sa patronne s'obstinait à répéter que ces cernes étaient atrocement violettes, et quel était ce teint de papier mâché, bon sang ? Encore une nuit blanche, à votre âge ? Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la brune, au fond pas mécontente que Tsunade prenne sa santé si à cœur. La brutalité de ses jugements tenait pour beaucoup dans un grand cœur brimé par le sens du devoir, elle n'était pas dupe. C'était son boulot de psy de décrypter ce genre de choses, après tout… Elle revêtit son manteau, boucla la pièce, éteignit les lumières et sortit dehors. Dans la journée, l'immense bâtiment de la PJ projetait une ombre démesurée sur le trottoir parisien. La nuit, on y voyait très tard le rectangle de lumière de sa fenêtre, puis plus rien. Le bitume retrouvait son uniformité, troublée tous les cent mètres par la lueur des lampadaires. Quelques voitures passaient encore. Autrement, les rues étaient désertes, le silence seulement troublé par ses pas.

C'est ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Alertée par l'étrange écho de sa démarche, Shizune fit volte-face au moment où la lame s'abattait vers sa nuque. Son avant-bras vint immédiatement s'interposer, créant un bouclier devant sa gorge. L'inconnu n'eut pas le temps de modifier son coup. Le couteau traversa la chair juste en dessous du coude, sans causer la mort qu'il espérait. Il ne put même pas arracher son arme de la plaie pour recommencer. La jeune femme avait déjà abaissé le bras le long de son corps, et sa main valide fusait vers la tête cagoulée. Coup de poing américain. Sa bague de métal tinta en rencontrant la mâchoire de son agresseur. Elle lança un genou vers son estomac, et enchaîna d'un formidable coup de son attaché-case qui lui déchira le bras. L'autre déserta les lieux pour fuir avec une rapidité effrayante. L'idée de le poursuivre n'effleura pas Shizune une seconde. Elle était en trop mauvais état, il était trop véloce. Sa main vint chercher le poignard et le retirer d'un coup sec de la blessure où il était fiché. _On a voulu me tuer._ La douleur envahit aussitôt son bras, lui arrachant une grimace, et le sang se mit à couler. Elle stoppa l'hémorragie d'un bandage serré de son mouchoir. _On a voulu me tuer._ Eprouvée, fatiguée, elle s'adossa au mur de ciment derrière elle, excluant l'hypothèse de rentrer chez elle à pied comme d'habitude. Trop long. Elle perdrait trop de sang, ou s'évanouirait en route. Et si cet enfoiré recommençait… _On a voulu me tuer._ Sa main chercha le portable dans sa poche. Presque naturellement, ses doigts vinrent composer le second numéro de la liste –le premier serait à coup sûr indisponible. Une sonnerie. Deux… Trois… Mais réponds !

« Allô ? demanda une voix rauque de fumeur.

- Asuma ? J'ai un petit problème…

- C'est toi, Shizune ?

- Oui. Il faudrait que tu viennes me chercher. Je suis pas loin de la PJ.

- J'arrive. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Shizune ferma les yeux. La douleur était intolérable. Ses pensées se dérobaient, restaient bloquées sur une seule phrase. Effrayante. Elle se concentra dessus de toutes ses forces pour ne pas défaillir. Garder les idées claires, rester prête à se défendre en cas de récidive, se réveiller à coup de terreur.

« Shizune ?

- Asuma… On a voulu me tuer. »

Les gars de la PJ avaient une fâcheuse tendance à craquer pour Shizune, la jolie fille aux grands yeux noirs, au minois mignon et au teint de porcelaine. Ils appréciaient son apparente fragilité qui cachait une force étonnante, le sérieux qui se cachait sous sa candeur, son rôle de fille maternelle sur laquelle on peut toujours compter, ses victoires systématiques au jeu du tarot et à la belote. Cette histoire les avaient tous chamboulé. C'est pourquoi, quand Kakashi arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital bouquet à la main, il ne s'étonna pas de la voir déjà remplie de vases. Ses orchidées atterrirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à défaut de trouver une place sur la table de chevet.

« Yo, Shizune, lâcha-t-il nonchalamment avant de s'asseoir. Comment va ton bras ?

- Bien, je te remercie. Quatorze points de suture.

- Il ne t'a pas raté, le salaud…

- Tu as fini ton enquête ? »

Kakashi Hatake était un solitaire. Quand il était sur une piste, il disparaissait pendant des semaines ou des mois sans prévenir personne et nul ne savait où il était, ce qu'il faisait ni quand il ressurgirait. Il ne refaisait jamais surface sans avoir trouvé les renseignements qu'il était allé chercher. A coup sûr, l'affaire de drogue que Tsunade lui avait refilé était bouclée.

« Le dealer n'avait pas dix-sept ans, confirma-t-il dans un soupir. Comment veux-tu le mettre en prison ? C'est la société qui mérite dix ans ferme. »

Shizune ne répondit pas. La psychologie, elle connaissait, mais jamais elle n'avait réussi à cerner son collègue, cette ombre silencieuse et grave, drôle et perverse, ce flic à flingue insensible, ce retardataire coiffé en pétard, et cette grande douleur masquée qu'il trimballait partout avec lui.

« Je crois que Genma a quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle.

- Tiens donc.

- C'est sa nouvelle prisonnière… Il ne connaît pas son identité, je pense qu'il te demandera d'enquêter. Cette histoire l'obsède. Il n'en dort plus. C'est malsain. Je devais aller la voir aujourd'hui, mais… »

Elle désigna son bras dans un soupir.

« Et tu ne penses pas que ce soit lié ?

- Je n'ai pas qu'un seul dossier sur le feu, Kakashi.

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, répliqua-t-il. »

La jeune femme soupira. Genma lui avait soumis la même hypothèse. Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son ami. Lui d'ordinaire si peu intuitif semblait près à faire n'importe quoi pour mettre la main sur le malade qui dirigeait ce réseau, notamment se fier à son sixième sens. Cohérence et logique se noyaient dans le tourbillon chaotique de ses sentiments, il s'était même laissé aller à frapper la fameuse prisonnière… Si Kakashi renforçait ses convictions… Elle ferma les yeux, soudain fabuleusement fatiguée.

« Shizune, ce type, tu t'en es débarrassé comment ? interrogea soudain son collègue. »

La question la prit au dépourvu. Elle se battait bien, elle le savait, trop bien pour la petite psychologue de la PJ. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle préférait garder son goût du combat secret. Alors qu'elle rougissait déjà de son prochain mensonge, il reprit :

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas repenser à ce moment. Je te demande simplement s'il s'agissait d'un professionnel. »

Shizune hésita. Elle l'avait eu en trois coups. Même pour quelqu'un de talentueux, c'était peu pour vaincre un adversaire… Puis elle repensa à la démarche qu'il avait presque parfaitement calé sur la sienne, à la lame qui fusait vers sa nuque, rapide et précise.

« Je crois, oui, dit-elle. Mais il a été tellement déboussolé que je me retourne et qu'il échoue que mon coup de sac a suffit à le faire fuir.

- Béni soit l'inventeur des sacs. »

La jeune femme rit sans réussir à dissimuler la gêne de son regard. Elle était convaincue que Kakashi se doutait de quelque chose. Et pour tout impassible qu'elle soit face aux criminels, devant l'œil aiguisé de son collègue, elle se sentait plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

« Comment était-il ? reprit l'autre.

- Petit, musclé, et… Oh ! Kakashi, j'en ai assez ! On m'a posé cette question dix mille fois ! Est-ce que je pourrais avoir des amis avec moi sans être cuisinée par un policier ?

- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il. Mais, si je peux me permettre…

- Oui ? »

Même si la situation était parfois difficile à supporter, Shizune était plus amusée qu'agacée par les réactions de ses confrères. Leur inquiétude lui allait droit au cœur, d'autant que son charme résidait dans ce qu'elle ignorait son existence d'ailleurs, elle s'était étonnée de causer tous ces déplacements et, quand Tsunade en personne était venue la voir, elle s'était étouffée dans son verre d'eau. Le cadeau y était pour beaucoup. Les illustrations de ce livre étaient trop douteuses pour qu'elle veuille en lire le contenu.

« Qui est chargé de l'affaire ?

- Ebisu, répondit-elle non sans inquiétude. »

Et en effet, la réaction de l'Hatake. valait le détour.

« Ebisu ? Le grand dadais d'un mètre quatre-vingt qui est infichu de passer une porte sans se cogner au chambranle ? Le blanc-bec qui saigne du nez dès qu'il voit des jolies filles en maillot de bain ? Le crétin qui n'enlève jamais ses lunettes et qui paraît allergique aux carottes du réfectoire ?

- Je t'en prie, Kakashi, ne sois pas trop dur avec lui. Il a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était efficace, non ?

- Non ! Et qui va assurer ta protection puisqu'on en veut à ta vie ? Qui s'occupera de toi pendant que môssieur glanera péniblement ses renseignements ?

- J'ai prouvé que je pouvais me défendre seule, je crois, répliqua Shizune avec froideur. »

La violence de son collègue la surprenait désagréablement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il approuve ce choix, mais sa manière de réagir dépassait de loin ce qu'elle avait imaginé, à savoir quelques grognements contrariés avant de se résigner. Son regard sombre vint trouver l'unique œil dévoilé et s'y ficher avec mécontentement.

« De toute façon, ma vie n'est pas en danger direct. Rien ne prouve qu'il y aura récidive.

- Moi, je le prouve ! Tu crois qu'ils s'en tiendront là ? S'ils veulent t'empêcher d'interroger la prisonnière, ils ne te laisseront aucun répit. Ils ne voulaient pas t'impressionner mais réellement te tuer. Ils recommenceront.

- Je serai armée, riposta Shizune. Ebisu est assez intelligent pour gérer seul les deux fronts.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'il te protège, ses recherches n'avanceront pas et devant la menace, le tueur ne se montrera pas. Le ferrer deviendra impossible. Il pourra te toucher au moindre relâchement. Et s'il ne te protège pas… »

Kakashi s'interrompit sur un haussement d'épaules et détourna le regard, comme furieux de s'être emporté.

« Oh, et fais donc comme tu veux. Tu es une grande fille, pas vrai ?

- Kakashi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclama la jeune femme avec fureur. »

Mais son collègue n'était déjà plus dans la pièce. Shizune eut un soupir. Non, décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais réussir à cerner ce flic-là… Son regard dériva sur la fenêtre où s'épanouissait un bouquet de fleurs. Elle n'aimait pas les orchidées. Fou comme ces fleurs ont l'air triste.

« Il paraît que tu as un truc pour moi ? »

Genma sursauta en levant la tête des papiers dans lesquels il était absorbé. Kakashi se tenait devant lui, paresseusement appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte, aussi naturellement que s'il n'avait pas disparu pendant près d'un mois pour son enquête de drogues. Ce type avait le chic pour se glisser dans les pièces sans faire de bruit et le surprendre de sa voix nonchalante, les doigts négligemment posés sur son revolver. Une façon comme une autre de lui montrer qu'il aurait pu le tuer tellement il était un mauvais flic incapable de le repérer, sans doute. Dur de faire plus antipathique.

« Kakashi… Réponds à ma question par oui ou par non. Es-tu capable de te comporter de façon normale ?

- Non.

- Bien ce que je pensais, soupira le commissaire. »

Un fin sourire sous son masque, l'homme s'assit sur la chaise vide et appuya ses coudes au bureau.

« Alors ?

- Alors laisse-moi finir mon café. »

Kakashi sourit à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de franchise.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, hein, Genma ?

- Oh, je t'en prie…

- Shizune finira par détruire la PJ.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- En même temps, s'il y avait plus de filles… Sachant qu'il faudrait être fou pour draguer Tsunade…

- Kakashi, restons sérieux, par pitié. »

Genma vida sa tasse en trois gorgées amères. Il n'aimait pas le café, mais c'était efficace –immonde mais efficace. Le carburant de tout flic qui se respecte, et lui-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« Alors ? interrogea à nouveau Kakashi.

- On a pincé une fille mardi soir. Elle fait du partie du réseau O.

- Je suppose que je dois l'identifier ?

- Je veux tout savoir d'elle, insista le commissaire. Absolument tout. »

L'Hatake hocha la tête et se saisit de la photo qu'il lui tendait. On y voyait la fille le soir de son arrestation, assise et menottée dans le fourgon de police. Il la regarda avec attention, cherchant à trouver quelque chose qui lui fût familier dans ces traits, une tête connue derrière le masque fabriqué pour la prison. Rien ne vint malgré ses efforts. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec un visage légèrement pointu, une peau hâlée et des yeux marrons. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ramenés en une sorte de queue très haute, quasiment verticale, d'où s'échappaient deux mèches pointues qui encadraient sa figure. La marque d'un coup s'épanouissait déjà sur sa pommette, au-dessus des lèvres fines tordues dans un rictus mauvais. Sur la banquette à ses côtés gisait le large manteau sombre qu'on lui avait ôté, et un fouillis d'amulettes et de colliers pendait sur sa poitrine, dénonçant malgré eux quelques superstitions.

« Elle ne me rappelle rien. Je vais me renseigner. »

Kakashi était connu pour de nombreuses choses : ses valeurs de justicier et ses manières toujours dans la légalité n'en faisaient pas partie, pour la bonne raison qu'elles n'existaient pas. Ses informations, il allait les chercher au fond des caves, chez les vieilles racailles que la police mettrait en tôle si elle les voyait et qui pourtant font ses meilleurs indics, à condition d'avoir de l'argent à dépenser et de bien tenir l'alcool. Cette façon de flirter avec le mal avait toujours fasciné Genma et, pour son efficacité, il fermait les yeux quand les choses devenaient vraiment douteuses.

« Quel est son rôle dans le réseau ?

- A vrai dire, j'aimerais que tu découvres cela aussi, avoua Genma. Nous, nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais au vu de la marque tatouée dans son cou et des substances qu'elle trimballait avec elle, tu sais, les mêmes qu'on a retrouvé dans le sang des cadavres, elle est forcément impliquée.

- Forcément, oui, approuva pensivement Kakashi, mais peut-être pas de la façon qu'on croit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'elle peut être une victime… Une manipulée.

- Je ne crois pas à l'innocence forcée, aux prises d'otage morale, tout ce fatras d'excuses qui sauve les criminels de la prison. Les seules victimes, ici, c'est les mômes qu'ils ont torturé et tué.

- Tu as tort d'être aussi catégorique, Genma. Et Shizune serait sûrement de mon avis.

- Certes, j'avais oublié que monsieur Hatake était un grand psychologue, ironisa le commissaire.

- Un psychologue sérieux, riposta-t-il. »

Leur joute verbale aurait pu continuer pendant des heures, elle s'arrêta d'elle-même, noyée par le bruit d'une voiture qui freinait dans la rue. Le regard des deux hommes se croisa, et chacun ne vit plus que la profonde lassitude de l'autre. Genma rangea son dossier au fond d'un tiroir et se pencha vers Kakashi. Il avait sur le bout de la langue le goût des longues discussions.

« Café ? proposa-t-il. »

Ce fut à ce moment que la grenade jaillit de la vitre de la voiture qui venait de se garer, brisa la fenêtre du bureau et explosa dans la pièce.

Arraché de sa chaise par l'explosion, Genma ne pensa ni à son enquête, ni à son meurtrier, ni à sa mère, ni à Dieu. Un seul mot lui traversa l'esprit.

_Merde._


End file.
